Drivers of automobiles are often subjected to the suns intense rays, or to oncoming lights of passing vehicles while driving. The suns glare or oncoming lights is often bothersome to the driver and can even be dangerous if the suns rays or passing lights are intense enough to prevent the driver from seeing. In certain situations, the suns rays can also heat the interior of the vehicle to uncomfortable levels. Further, because the windows of the automobile are typically transparent, the driver and passengers have a limited amount of privacy as on lookers peer within the vehicle through the windows. To help resolve these problems, manufactures have provided windows including a tinted material that is formed integrally within the glass of the window providing a permanent window tinting. These products have proven to be expensive to manufacture, purchase and replace. As a result of the disadvantages associated with the permanent window tinting, manufactures have created releasably applied tints that are cut to size and dimensioned to cover the surface layout of a window, such as a car window or window of a building. Generally, installing the tint film requires the use of a window film application tool.
Typically, window film applicator tools are used to apply a certain amount of pressure to the film shade to compress the film adequately against the window removing any excess mounting solution and air bubbles associated with the installation process. Some examples of window film applicator tools include a scrapper or squeegee. Many film applicator tools on the market today are too small to handle, do not have enough reach, or the shape of the tool prevents the tool from getting into tight corners or areas. Other disadvantages of prior art applicator tools provide for tools that are too bulky, fragile, uncomfortable to use, or fabricated from a soft material that prevents a user from applying the requisite amount of pressure when installing the tint material adequately on a window.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for a window film applicator tool that is inexpensive to manufacture, comfortable to use, and dimensioned to access corners, cracks or small areas. There is also a need for a film applicator tool that includes sufficient reach, and is constructed from a rigid material in order to apply the requisite amount of pressure needed to install a tint material on a window.